


A New Year's Gift

by Dragon_of_fire



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_fire/pseuds/Dragon_of_fire
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and while all the other gods are partying together, Life and Death have plans to be alone. But what does Death plan to do with this red ribbon...? Perhaps he'll wrap up a certain gift. In other words, a certain someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, my first fanfic!
> 
> This is based off of The Snipster's New Year update on A Matter of Life and Death on Tapastic for 2016-2017.
> 
> I had originally written this in the comments but I got carried away and it was too long to post the whole thing there... So I went here to put it up! I also added even more on here than I originally had.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

Death had made sure to get a ribbon the deepest shade of red as possible. As deep as he had fallen for Life. It was New Year's Eve, and as the other gods were busy partying together, Life and Death had planned to be alone with each other.

"Yes, this color should be the perfect compliment to his flawless skin..." Death thought to himself. "The perfect present."

But what did Death mean by "present"? Was it the ribbon itself, or something (or perhaps someone) he could wrap the ribbon around?

As Life presented his carefully wrapped New Year’s present to Death, Death put on a small smile and set the gift aside. Now it was Death's turn. His face flushed from his blushing, he whispered in Life's ears, "Stand still and close your eyes." So Life did as he was told and he also started to blush, wondering what in the world Death was planning.

Life's hands were obliviously clasped together in front of him, and Death took that perfect opportunity to take out the red ribbon he had gotten earlier and knelt down in front of Life. Life heard Death kneeling down in front of him and his face became very very hot... He could only imagine what Death was going to do to him down there. He peeked down and saw Death's hands, with his long, beautiful fingers, reach towards something of Life's, something that Life and only Life had seen...

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" said Life, clearly panicked and embarassed as he jumped back a bit. Death looked taken aback, his eyes wide and gorgeous lips slightly parted... oh how perfect those lips were. But Death smiled and told Life to stand still and close his eyes again. Life cautiously returned to his previous position, eyes closed, only this time he purposefully put his hands down at his front, trying to hide something that he knew Death would see... a slight bulge in his pants that he could tell was all too noticeable due to the tightness he felt.

Then, Death's cold fingers touched his hands, and he expected Death to push them to the side, but instead he lightly squeezed them together. Life really had no clue what Death was doing now, until he felt something soft, some kind of cloth, touch his skin and started wrapping around his wrists and hands.

"...Death?" Life asked, looking down at Death's blushing face, Death's beautiful amber eyes fixed on a deep red ribbon he was tying around Life's hands. When Death had tied a neat bow to secure the ribbon, he stood up, looming over Life like a lion over a mouse. "You're my present," whispered Death, his hot breath blowing into Life's ears, with the reddest face Life had ever seen.

Before Life had time to react, Death picked him up bridal style (or would it be groom style?) and carried him to their bed. Death sat down with Life in his arms and set Life into a cozy position on his lap. He hugged Life with his long arms, and because Life couldn't hug him back, his only other option was to kiss Death. He kept kissing Death's cheek and didn't even notice that Death's hand was slowly creeping down to Life's round, adorable, perfect...

"Well," Life thought, "if I'm his present, then I might as well say..." "Happy New Year, Death," Life whispered to him. Death blushed more, if that was possible, and hugged Life close. "Happy New Year, Life," Death whispered back to him.


End file.
